1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coenzyme Q10 nanoparticle, a method of preparing the same and a composition having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Coenzyme Q10 is referred to as ubidecarenone, and is a ubiquinone (C59H90O4, molecular weight: 863.34) present in higher animals, having 10 isoprene units on a 2,3-dimethoxy-5-methyl-6-polyprenyl-1,4-benzoquinone side chain. It is known that coenzyme Q10 acts not only as a coenzyme, but also as a vitamin-like material improving oxygen efficiency. In addition, it is reported that coenzyme Q10 is essential to produce adenosine triphosphate in mitochondria, and is reported to improve immunity and to have an effect on a heart disease, hyperpiesia, rheumatic valve disease, alveolitis, etc. Coenzyme Q10 contributes to prevention of congestive heart failure, cerebrovascular occlusion, and side effects of anticancer drugs (prevention of cardiogenic dysfunction caused by adriamycin), as well as fatigue recovery, regeneration of energy, and antioxidation of active oxygen in a living organism. Further, it is expected to function as an external skin application, thereby showing an anti-aging effect.
However, coenzyme Q10 is poorly soluble in water, and decreases in stability according to the changes in light, heat or pH. Therefore, various researches are being undertaken to ensure the stability of the coenzyme Q10 and to increase an absorption rate thereof.
Conventional arts solubilizing a water-insoluble ingredient are as follows.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-199814 discloses a fatty emulsion using a non-ionic surfactant such as polyethyleneglycol or hydrogenated castor oil polyoxyethylene-(20)-ether and treated with Manton Gaulin-type high pressure homogenizer (500-550 kg/cm2).
European Patent No. 494651B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,246 disclose a composition that is obtained by dissolving ubiquinone in a milk fat, emulsifying the resulting ubiquinone solution using a fat globule membrane and fractioning particles having a diameter of 1 to 5 μm, thereby improving the absorbability.
In addition, Korean Patent No. 10-0835250 discloses a method of producing a self-emulsifying carrier. Here, the method includes uniformly dissolving a water-insoluble active component in non-polar oil, adding lecithin to polyol or polyhydric alcohol, stirring the resulting solution with a surfactant at an elevated temperature, pre-emulsifying the solution in which the lecithin is uniformly dispersed by adding non-polar oil in which the water-insoluble active ingredient is dissolved, and passing the pre-emulsion through a microfluidizer.
In Korean Patent No. 10-0463167, a method of preparing a percutaneous absorption-type nanoparticle containing coenzyme Q10 as an active ingredient is disclosed, the method including dissolving insoluble polymers, e.g., polymethylmethacrlyate and coenzyme Q10, which are not dissolved in living organisms, in an organic solvent that does not easily mix with water and does not have a particularly high boiling point, for example, dichloromethane, yielding a nanoemulsion through first emulsification in an aqueous solution containing a surfactant and second emulsification using a high pressure emulsifier (pressure: 500 to 1500 bar and flux: 20 to 150 ml/min), removing dichloromethane by solvent extraction and curing the emulsion.
Further, US Patent Publication No. 2008/0160095 discloses a method of preparing a paclitaxel nanoparticle having a size of 160 to 220 nm, the method including dissolving water-insoluble paclitaxel in chloroform, adding the resulting solution to a human-serum albumin aqueous solution and performing first stiffing, preparing a paclitaxel nanoemulsion binding to albumin using a high pressure homogenizer at a high pressure of 9000 to 40000 psi, and removing the organic solvent at 40° C. under a reduced pressure. According to this method, when a water-miscible solvent is individually used, crystalline particles having various sizes from nanometer to micrometer are formed. For this reason, to form only a nano-sized particle, a water-immiscible solvent should be used together with the water-miscible solvent, and a device requiring the use of high energy such as a high pressure homogenizer should be used.
As described above, the conventional methods of solubilizing a water-insoluble active ingredient use various additives, including emulsifying agent, need large amounts of energy and undergo several processes because the methods use warming, primary stiffing and secondary dispersion at a high pressure.